Eclipse
by anabanana94
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Harry est le fils du Soleil. Draco est le fils de la Lune. Ils s'aiment passionnément mais à cause d'une malédiction n'ont le droit de se retrouver que le temps d'une éclipse éphémère. Slash HM/DM Univers alternatif


_Coucou, me voici avec un nouvel OS, peut-être un peu bizarre, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ^^_

_J'ai eu l'idée en chantonnant la belle chanson de Mécano "Hijo de la Luna", et je me suis dit que Draco avait tout du fils de la Lune, et Harry du fils du Soleil... Et cette histoire est née. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira =) en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire  
_

_**Disclaimer: **_Tout est encore une fois à J.K. Rowling, je n'ai fait que faire mumuse avec ses personnages...

_**Pairing:**_ HP/DM, on ne se refait pas ^^

**_Rated_:** M, là non plus on ne se refait pas lol

_**Genre:**_ Romance, Univers Alternatif (ça c'est nouveau =P)

_**Warning**_: Cet OS va traiter d'une relation homosexuelle, donc évidemment, les homophobes, la petite croix en haut à droite est pour vous !

**_Note_: **J'ai un peu modifié la mythologie grecque je crois, mais voici quelques explications pour ceux qui ne s'y connaissent pas trop: Gaïa est la Terre, et Ouranos le Ciel. A l'origine ils ne formaient qu'une seule masse, étant constamment unis par l'amour. Mais un jour leurs enfants (qui sont-ils là, je ne m'en souviens plus) les séparèrent, et Gaïa et Ouranos furent divisés, formant le monde (ciel et terre). J'ai fait tout ça à ma sauce, et c'est très différent, mais bon ^^ Normalement le soleil et la lune ne sont pas du tout les enfants de Gaïa et d'Ouranos (du moins je crois) donc c'est du mélange de mythologie et d'imagination de l'auteuse. 

**Eclipse**

_ Il fut un temps où le Soleil et la Lune s'aimaient, et où ils régnaient ensemble sur la Terre, chacun sur une partie du monde. Mais leurs parents, Gaïa et Ouranos, désapprouvaient fermement cette union. Ils prirent la résolution de séparer les deux astres, et décidèrent que le Soleil rayonnerait sur la Terre pendant le jour, et la Lune durant la nuit. Ils ne pouvaient plus se croiser que deux fois par jour, sans même pouvoir se parler ou se toucher. Ces moments les plus honnis devinrent leurs instants de bonheur: le matin à l'aube, et le soir au crépuscule, quand ils pouvaient se voir au loin, avant que l'un ne se couche et que l'autre ne se lève. _

_Leur existence éternelle n'était devenue que souffrance de ne plus vivre ensemble, de ne plus pouvoir s'aimer en paix. Ils brillaient, c'est tout. L'un, le jour, l'autre, la nuit._

_Un jour, ils eurent une idée. Ils allaient descendre sur Terre en se réincarnant en homme et en femme, et pourraient s'aimer en toute tranquillité. Ce fut un soir, au crépuscule, lors de l'équinoxe de Printemps, que le Soleil put communiquer sa trouvaille à la Lune. _

_Quand le Soleil descendit sur terre, il s'aperçut qu'il avait prit l'apparence d'un homme, le plus bel homme qu'il y avait sur Terre. Il était magnifique. Il avait des cheveux châtains et une peau caramel, des yeux dorés et des muscles déliés. Toutes les nuits, alors que le Soleil aurait du dormir, il descendait sur Terre, devenait un homme, et cherchait la Lune._

_La Lune de son côté, avait fait de même. Elle était devenue une très belle jeune femme, d'une blondeur et d'une pâleur resplendissant des mètres à la ronde. Elle était la Lune personnifiée sur Terre, tout simplement. Et tous les jours, alors qu'elle aurait du dormir, elle descendait sur Terre, à la recherche du Soleil._

_Ils l'ignoraient, mais l'idée du Soleil n'avait en rien changé à leur dilemme: ils se croisaient toujours, et ne pouvaient jamais se retrouver, car à l'aube le Soleil devait remonter vers les cieux pour accomplir son travail, et au crépuscule la Lune se devait de retrouver les étoiles pour baigner la Terre de sa douce lumière._

_Au fil du temps, ils comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'aimer, et commencèrent à dépérir. Le Soleil brillait moins, et la Lune semblait terne._

_Sur Terre, les hommes croyaient à la fin du monde._

_Enfin, un jour, plusieurs décennies plus tard, la Lune eut à son tour une idée. Ils allaient tout deux revenir sur Terre, et allaient trouver l'homme et la femme qui ressemblaient le plus à celui ou celle qu'ils aimaient. La Lune allait chercher un homme qui lui rappellerait le Soleil, et le Soleil une femme qui ressemblerait le plus possible à la Lune. _

_Puis, ils auraient chacun un enfant. Et peut-être que plus tard, ils pourraient enfin s'aimer à travers leurs enfants terriens._

_L'idée de devoir aimer une autre que la Lune pendant une nuit ne plaisait pas au Soleil, mais celle de pouvoir aimer l'élue de son cœur à travers son substitut d'enfant le fit se décider. Ils avaient enfin trouvé un moyen –certes, détourné, mais c'était le mieux qu'ils puissent faire- de s'aimer en paix._

_Le Soleil descendit le premier sur Terre, et chercha une femme qui aurait les traits de la Lune. Il eut beau chercher, il fut incapable d'en trouver une l'égalant en beauté. Alors il choisit la femme qu'il pensa la plus proche d'elle. Elle était belle, certes, mais faisait pâle figure près de la splendeur de sa bien-aimée._

_Il était si beau sous sa forme d'humain, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à séduire la pauvre humaine, et à lui faire un enfant. L'aube approchant, il remonta vers le ciel qui s'éclaircissait. La pauvre femme pensa qu'un ange l'avait visitée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte. _

_La Lune, à son tour, descendit sur Terre et chercha un homme. Elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à trouver un humain aussi beau et bon que le Soleil, alors elle choisit le voisin de la femme que le Soleil avait choisit, pour qu'ainsi, leurs enfants n'aient pas de mal à se retrouver plus tard. Sa beauté et sa douceur enchanta le jeune homme, et elle le charma tout le jour durant. Au soir, quand elle dut remonter vers les étoiles, un enfant reposait comme par magie dans les bras de l'homme. Il supposa qu'une déesse des cieux le lui avait laissé._

_La Lune et le Soleil se sentaient enfin heureux, car ils avaient maintenant la certitude qu'ils pourraient un jour s'aimer librement, au travers de leurs enfants._

_Malheureusement, ils avaient tout deux donnés naissance à un fils, et l'amour entre deux hommes était clairement réprouvé sur Terre, et ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de revenir en arrière. Leur amour s'était imprégné dans la chair des deux bébés, qui, inévitablement, dès leur première rencontre, s'aimeraient profondément et à jamais._

_C'était sans compter sur la méchanceté et l'obstination des parents du Soleil et de la Lune. En effet, dès que les enfants commencèrent à grandir, l'homme et la femme qui leur tenaient lieu de père et de mère leur rapprochèrent, car ils étaient tout deux des enfants miracles. _

_Un jour, Gaïa se rendit compte de la supercherie du Soleil et de la Lune, et vit tout l'amour qu'il y avait entre leurs deux enfants. Sans même en faire part à Ouranos, elle les sépara violemment._

_L'enfant de la Lune habitait à présent en Alaska, là où la blancheur de l'astre de la nuit resplendit le plus, et celui du Soleil l'Afrique, ou celui-ci était le plus présent._

A présent, les enfants de la Lune et du Soleil avaient grandis. Ils avaient tous deux seize ans, et la puberté avait encore embellie leurs corps et leurs visages.

L'enfant du Soleil avait été nommé Harry par la femme qui lui avait donné naissance. Il était d'une très grande beauté et était très grand, reflétant la puissance et la magnificence de son père le Soleil. Il avait une peau très bronzée et tannée, d'une belle couleur caramel. Des cheveux noirs en batailles couvraient sa tête, et brillaient de reflets bleutés au soleil. Ses yeux étaient de la plus pure émeraude qui soit. Sur son front, un petit quartier de Lune était dessiné depuis sa naissance.

L'enfant de la Lune quant à lui avait été appelé Draco. Il était plus chétif que Harry, représentant la grâce de la Lune, mais recelait de la plus grande beauté de celle-ci. Il avait des cheveux si blonds qu'on pouvait les croire argentés, et des yeux anthracites ayant la couleur de la Lune. Sa peau était si claire, que les jours de pluies ou les nuits de pleine lune, elle en paraissait translucide. Son front était marqué d'un petit soleil flamboyant.

Ainsi, depuis l'ébauche de leur conception, Harry et Draco étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, sans pouvoir en aucun cas contrer le destin.

Quand Gaïa les avait séparé, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de les faire se retrouver un jour, elle refusait catégoriquement que la Lune ait un lien avec le Soleil, même si minime qu'il soit. Mais –heureusement pour les deux enfants- Ouranos avait appris leur séparation par les plaintes du Soleil et de la Lune, et il avait essayé de raisonner Gaïa. Celle-ci n'avait pas cédé.

Elle avait pourtant accepté de faire des concessions. Une seule concession plutôt. Qui allait être une source à la fois de bonheur et de souffrance pour le Soleil et la Lune, pour Harry et Draco.

Harry et Draco pourraient se retrouver à chaque éclipse de Lune ou de Soleil, sous l'emplacement exact de cette éclipse.

Les éclipses étaient rares, mais dorénavant, Harry et Draco se mirent à les attendre avec impatience, car elles étaient leurs seuls instants de joies.

Toute l'année ils ressentaient le manque et la souffrance de leur séparation. Le jour de l'éclipse, ils inventaient un mensonge à servir à leur mère et à leur père, et ils entraient en transe. Cette transe guidait leur pas, et ils traversaient la moitié du monde pour se retrouver _sous le soleil exactement._ Où la Lune le rejoignait l'espace de quelques instants.

Plusieurs fois Harry et Draco avaient essayé de déménager, ou même simplement de voyager pour se retrouver, mais Gaïa veillait, et toujours quelque chose les empêchait de se voir, que ce soit un ouragan, une tempête ou un tsunami… Ils étaient frappés de la malédiction de Gaïa. Et ne pouvaient s'en libérer. Ils vivaient leur vie sans goût, et chacun à un bout de la Terre, ils désespéraient leurs parents qui s'attristaient de les voir dépérir.

C'est ainsi qu'un petit matin, Draco su qu'une éclipse approchait et qu'il allait enfin revoir son amant. Cela faisait trois ans qu'une éclipse n'avait pas eu lieu. Son cœur s'était accéléré et battait d'un rythme irrégulier. Il savait que la transe allait arriver, c'était sans doute une ancienne magie, et il ne pouvait la repousser, il n'était malheureusement qu'un simple mortel dont la mère aimait celui qu'elle ne pouvait approcher.

Il se leva rapidement et alla voir son père qui prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Il était très tôt, mais son père avait toujours été très matinal.

"Papa, je serais absent aujourd'hui, je vais voir des amis. Enonça-t-il d'une voix claire en partant.

-Ah bon ? Qui ça ? Demanda son père. Eh, on est dimanche, tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt !" Ajouta-t-il en élevant la voix, levant la tête de sa tasse de café.

Trop tard. Draco était parti.

"_Il fallait demander à ma mère de me faire sentir plus tôt l'approche d'une éclipse !_" Songea Draco, amer.

Il s'habilla chaudement, car en Alaska, l'hiver est rude et long, et en cette période de l'année, le froid était mordant.

_"Je vais enfin revoir Harry"_ Pensait-il le cœur battant. _"Si seulement nous n'étions pas frappés de cette foutu malédiction ! "_

Il sorti de la maison en courrant, sachant instinctivement où aller. La neige tourbillonnait en flocons serrés. Il leva les yeux au ciel. La Lune disparaissait peu à peu, et le Soleil faisait lentement son apparition. Très faiblement, car la lumière est basse en Alaska.

Il appela sa mère du fond du cœur.

"_Mère…Je ne veux plus être séparé de Harry. Et je sais que lui non plus. Notre amour nous tue, mère. Ce soir, après la fin de l'éclipse et vous aurez retrouvé le Soleil, je proposerai un marché à Gaïa."_

Presque aussitôt, une voix retentit en lui, pure, claire, féerique et douce.

"Fais ton choix mon enfant. Mais ne mets pas ta vie en danger. Quand nous vous avons créé, le Soleil et moi, nous n'avons pensé qu'à notre amour, pas à ce que vous pourriez ressentir vous en tant qu'humain. Nous avons été égoïste, c'est vrai, et maintenant vous souffrez à notre place. Nous n'aurions pas du…"

_"Si ! Si !"_ Répliqua Draco avec ferveur intérieurement. _"Grâce à vous j'aime l'être le plus beau, le plus parfait au monde ! La faute revient à Gaïa ! C'est elle qui refuse notre amour ! Toi et le Soleil avez certes la satisfaction de nous voir nous aimer, Harry et moi, l'espace d'un instant, mais ce n'est plus votre amour qui est en compte. Gaïa s'oppose maintenant à l'amour entre deux humains, entre deux êtres innocents qui n'ont rien demandé à personne !"_

Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il évoquait sa grand-mère, Draco était fou de rage. La Terre n'avait aucun droit de les séparer ainsi ! Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Harry, cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, trois ans !!! C'était insoutenable. Parfois il ressentait tellement le manque de Harry qu'il devait mordre son oreiller pour ne pas hurler de douleur. La nature ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il aimait Harry, il avait ça dans les gènes, et pourtant la nature lui interdisait de l'aimer !

Sa mère interrompit ses pensées en lui répondant gentiment.

"Gaïa a voulu faire pour le mieux, j'en suis certaine… Gaïa et Ouranos sont mes parents, ils sont aussi ceux du Soleil, nous sommes frères et sœurs. Ils ont refusé l'inceste de leurs enfants, c'est normal… Au risque de les faire souffrir inexorablement. Parle à Gaïa ce soir si tu le souhaites, tente de la raisonner. Le Soleil et moi ne chercheront plus jamais à nous revoir si elle vous rend heureux."

_"Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas toi-même ?"_ Claqua Draco, agacé et furieux de douleur.

"Depuis votre naissance, Gaïa refuse de me parler. Seize ans que ma mère ne m'adresse plus la parole. Argue du fait qu'elle rend ses propres petits-fils malheureux. Elle y sera peut-être sensible. Je dois aller me coucher et laisser ma place au Soleil. Dis-lui bonjour de ma part s'il te plait. Dis-lui que je l'aime. Au revoir Draco, je t'aime mon enfant…"

La voix de la Lune se fit de plus en plus faible, puis elle disparut. Draco chercha la Lune des yeux dans le ciel. Elle avait laissé la place au Soleil. Il transmit le message de la Lune au Soleil, et celui-ci le remercia.

"_Merci Draco. J'ai parlé avec Harry il y a quelques instants. Il est lui aussi en route. Il a hâte de te voir."_

Ces paroles réchauffèrent le cœur de Draco, et il accéléra le pas, joyeux et heureux à l'idée de revoir Harry. Au fur et à mesure de sa marche, il se sentait de plus en plus léger, son esprit s'embrouillait, contrôlé par une force obscure plus puissante que lui. Il ne savait plus rien, à part une chose: il allait voir Harry. Il allait voir son âme-sœur. Enfin.

Après un temps indéfinissable, il arriva à l'endroit précis où au-dessus, l'éclipse de Soleil allait avoir lieu. C'était un moment si éphémère… Harry l'attendait. Ou plutôt il marchait vers lui, car leur transe leur faisait arriver exactement au même instant au lieu de leur rencontre.

A la vue de Harry, Draco sortit de sa transe, et il se mit à courir vers lui. Il voyait les arbres, les feuillages et les cocotiers défiler de chaque côté de lui, mais une seule chose comptait: le magnifique brun qui lui tendait les bras. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sable et il trébucha, mais Harry le rattrapa. Enfin, il le percuta de plein fouet et ils tombèrent ensemble sur le sable. En riant.

"Oh mon dieu, Draco, tu m'as tellement manqué ! S'exclama Harry en embrassant Draco partout où il le pouvait.

-Moi aussi, c'est dégueulasse qu'il n'y ait pas d'éclipse plus souvent !"

Draco approcha ses lèvres de celles de Harry, enroulant ses bras autour de lui tendrement.

Ils étaient sur une plage, au bord de la mer, sous le Soleil exactement. L'éclipse commençait. Leur bonheur commençait, éphémère, fragile, court et impuissant face au temps qui s'écoule. Ils devaient faire vite. C'était le désespoir de l'amour contrarié.

Draco effleura les lèvres de Harry des siennes. Elles étaient pulpeuses, douces et satinées. Harry sortit sa langue et lécha doucement la lèvre inférieure de Draco. Ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois lors de la dernière éclipse de Soleil, il y avait trois ans. Ils avaient alors treize ans. Ce baiser était grandement différent de celui qu'ils échangeaient à présent. Harry avait glissé sa langue entre les lèvres de Draco, et jouait amoureusement avec la sienne. Leur amour se transformait peur à peu en passion dévorante.

Du haut de leur seize ans, leurs hormones les travaillaient fortement à présent, et leur virginité s'impatientait. Ils brûlaient de se donner l'un à l'autre. Surtout qu'une éclipse était très courte, ils n'étaient même pas sûr d'avoir assez de temps.

Timides, leurs mains commencèrent à se caresser, prudemment et avec amour.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, Draco avait débarrassé Harry de sa chemise légère. Lui-même était vêtu d'une épaisse fourrure, dans laquelle il cuisait littéralement. Ce que Harry avait parfaitement compris.

"Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? Attends, je vais t'aider", dit-il en riant.

En un tour de main, la fourrure gisait sur le sable.

"C'est pas juste, j'ai beaucoup plus de couches que toit à enlever, se plaignit Draco en dénouant la ceinture qui retenait le bermuda en lin de Harry.

-Il fallait demander à ton père de coucher avec le Soleil au lieu de faire l'amour à la Lune ! Plaisanta Harry. Tu aurais habité en Afrique !

-Oui enfin ils auraient eu du mal à avoir des enfants, rétorqua Draco en poussant Harry pour se dégager un peu.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Puisque tu tardes à me déshabiller, je le fais moi-même", le taquina Draco.

Lentement, il enleva son gros pull, puis son polo à manches longues. Il se mit à bouger sensuellement, ondulant des hanches. Sa peau nue brillait au Soleil, qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus, obscurcit par la masse de la Lune. Il enleva ses bottes fourrées, ses chaussettes, et son pantalon de toile épaisse, dégageant des jambes fuselées et des hanches fines et saillantes.

"Draco, c'est moi ou tu es encore plus beau qu'il y a trois ans ? Murmura Harry d'une voix rauque par le désir.

-Harry, c'est moi ou je t'aime encore plus qu'il y a trois ans ?" Susurra Draco en enlevant son boxer.

Harry émit un son étouffé. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de l'entrejambe de Draco. Son érection le fascinait. Draco qui avait toujours été d'une pâleur à faire blanchir la Lune de jalousie (!), avait à présent de la _couleur_. Son gland était rougi par l'excitation, et il contrastait merveilleusement bien avec la crème de sa peau. C'était un véritable Adonis.

Draco s'approcha de Harry, et voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, les yeux écarquillés et immobiles, le secoua légèrement.

"Harry ? Tu… tu ne veux pas le faire ? Demanda-t-il timidement. Tu sais ce n'est pas grave, je…

-Jamais jusqu'à ce jour je n'avais vu la vraie beauté, chuchota Harry en parcourant Draco des yeux. Tu es sublime.

-Alors tu veux bien… ?

-Après mon souhait qui est que nous vivions ensemble pour toujours, c'est mon désir le plus grand," Répondit Harry.

Il attrapa le bras de Draco pour l'attirer à lui, et passant une main dans son cou, il l'embrassa passionnément.

Pedant ce temps, Draco ne resta pas inactif. Il fit glisser le bermuda de Harry le long de ses jambes, lui enleva ses tongs, et, plantant son regard d'argent en fusion dans les émeraudes scintillantes du brun, il le débarrassa de son boxer.

Harry avait été extrêmement bien pourvu par la nature, et Draco faillit grimacer en pensant que la douleur allait sûrement être aiguë quand Harry le ferait sien. Car il ne doutait pas qu'il serait en dessous. Et cela ne le gênait absolument pas, il avait toujours su que cela se passerait ainsi, et il était impatient. Mais il redoutait tout de même la douleur.

Harry avait décidé de marquer la bouche de Draco de son empreinte, et en visitait les moindres recoins, jouant de sa langue et lui faisant faire le ballet de l'amour avec celle de Draco. Draco brisa le baiser, et Harry répondit par un gémissement frustré.

Draco laissa ses mains partir à la découverte du corps de Harry. Ses doigts effleuraient son torse, ses pectoraux, ses tétons durcis par le plaisir, ses abdominaux, son nombril –dans lequel il ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa langue en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Il descendit encore un tout petit peu, et sa bouche buta contre le membre de Harry. Harry enfouit subitement ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco, car le contact l'avait littéralement électrisé.

En prévention de ce jour, Draco avait demandé à des amis à lui ce qu'il fallait faire en pareil cas, et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire à cet instant pour faire craquer Harry.

Plus haut dans le ciel, la Lune avait recouvert en entier le Soleil, et l'embrassait passionnément. Très vite elle allait continuer sa course vers la gauche, quitter le Soleil et séparer par la même occasion les deux adolescents qui s'aimaient sous eux. L'échéance était proche. Le Soleil essayait de la retenir de ses rayons un peu plus longtemps contre lui.

Draco posa ses lèvres sur le gland de Harry, faisant lentement glisser sa langue sur la rondeur de l'organe. Puis il lécha la verge de toute sa longueur, et sans crier gare, l'engloutit en entier, faisant tressauter Harry de plaisir.

Draco s'activait, et Harry gémissait de plus en plus, sa tête remuant dans le sable, ses mains attrapant inutilement les grains qui s'échappaient entre ses doigts.

Allongé sur la plage, il voyait l'ébat des astres. Une pointe de douleur le traversa. Bientôt il allait quitter Draco. A quoi servait ces instants parfaits s'ils étaient si rares ? Il eut l'envie subite de pleurer.

Mais l'idée de la proche séparation fut vite éloignée, car Draco fit quelque chose avec ses lèvres qui firent tout oublier à Harry, en le faisant crier, à part Draco. Ça non, il n'oublierait pas Draco. Il ne risquait pas.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco…"

Il gémissait son prénom dans une litanie qui mettait le cœur de Draco en liesse. Sentait la jouissance proche, il arrêta Draco et le fit remonter jusqu'à lui.

"Tu… tu n'aimes pas ?"

Harry éclata de rire.

"Tu rigoles ? C'était fantastique… Mais j'aurais voulu…"

Harry rougit sous l'œil interrogateur de Draco.

"Draco, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour…"

Pour toute réponse, Draco l'embrassa fiévreusement. Harry l'emprisonna de ses bras et le retourna contre le sable, le caressant partout où il pouvait.

"Harry, j'attends ça depuis toujours. Viens."

Cette phrase excita tellement Harry qu'il faillit le pénétrer sans préparation.

"Je… Attends… Il faut… Enfin ça fait mal sinon…"

Il était littéralement incapable d'énoncer une phrase complète avec sujet, verbe et complément.

Draco l'embrassa de nouveau, et il sentit Harry diriger ses doigts vers ses fesses. Il ouvrit les jambes pour lui faciliter l'opération.

Quelques instants plus tard, la sensation d'être fouillé par les doigts enchanteurs du brun était la plus belle du monde.

Du ciel, la Lune quittait progressivement le Soleil, elle n'avait pas réussi à retarder la séparation. L'éclipse était presque terminée.

"Draco, je t'aime plus que tout au monde", murmura Harry avant de le pénétrer doucement.

Draco cria de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Il était enfin uni à Harry. Des larmes vinrent perler à ses yeux.

"Draco, je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta Harry, inquiet et prêt à se retirer si besoin était.

-Non, je… Je suis si heureux Harry…"

Harry sourit et lécha les petites larmes au coin des yeux du blond, et entama un mouvement d'allers et retours, qui firent se cabrer Draco dans ses bras.

"Ha… Harry, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, haleta Draco. Je parlerai à Gaïa tout à l'heure pour essayer de négocier… Ah ! hu… Je… ne peux pas… hu… vivre sans toi…

-D'a…ccord… Ah… Je t'aiderai dans les… hu… négociations…" Approuva Harry le souffle erratique.

Leurs mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et effrénés, ils savaient que l'échéance était proche, qu'ils allaient de nouveau entrer en transe et retourner chez eux. Leurs gestes étaient de plus en plus saccadés, ils ne voulaient pas se quitter, c'était toute l'énergie du désespoir qui s'animait en eux.

Le plaisir montait de plus en plus entre eux, comme une vague déferlante qui va s'abattre brusquement et avec force. Harry sentait l'extase venir, et il se libéra en gémissant en Draco. Quelques secondes après, Draco jouit à son tour, et son plaisir éclaboussa leurs ventres joints.

Ils restèrent quelques instants l'un contre l'autre, puis Harry se retira de lui et roula sur le sable à son côté, tenant sa main dans la sienne.

Il regardèrent le ciel.

La Lune ne touchait presque plus le Soleil. Ça y est, ça allait être la fin.

Draco se releva brusquement, lâchant la main de Harry qui sursauta.

"Qu'est-ce que…

-Habilles-toi vite ! C'est presque fini, il faut réussir à parler à Gaïa ! S'exclama Draco en enfilant prestement son boxer et son pantalon.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ? S'écria Harry en s'exécutant. On lui fait "Pardon, nous sommes très malheureux, faites notre bonheur !" ?

-Exactement !" Rétorqua Draco.

Pour le coup, Harry lui jeta un regard interloqué, mais ne répondit rien. Draco avait sûrement préparé quelque chose.

En quelques secondes, Harry et Draco étaient habillés et se tenaient par la main face à la mer.

La Lune s'était détachée du Soleil. Mais la transe n'aurait pas le temps de les gagner, oh non…

"Gaïa ! Ô Gaïa ! Entends-moi ! Je désire te parler !" Cria courageusement Draco d'une voix claire et forte.

Une voix sortit des profondeurs de la terre, vibrante et chaude.

"_Parle…_"

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent, mais Draco se lança vaillamment.

"Gaïa, en des temps anciens tu as empêché nos parents de s'aimer pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs ! Tu as fait leur malheur pendant des décennies ! Ils ont voulu se voir, se rencontrer, tu as tout fait contre. Ils ont décidé d'avoir des enfants sur terre, pour que ceux-ci puissent s'aimer en toute liberté de l'amour qu'eux ne pouvaient exprimer ! Et tu nous as séparé ! POURQUOI ?"

Le dernier mot avait été jeté d'un ton haineux, plein de douleur. Draco avait la mâchoire serrée et les larmes aux yeux. Seule la main de Harry qui serrait fermement la sienne l'incitait à ne pas trop se mettre en colère. Il parlait tout de même à une divinité. La voix ressortit de nouveau de la terre, faisant vibrer le sol sous leurs pieds.

"_Vous, enfants du Soleil et de la Lune, avez été conçus dans le dépassement des règles de l'univers. Des Astres Divins ont frayés avec des humains pour vous avoir. Vous êtes le résultat d'une interdiction qui a été enfreinte ! Par principe, vous ne pouvez pas vous aimer. Vos parents ont désobéi. Vous en payez le prix."_

La fureur gagnait les deux jeunes hommes. Ainsi, c'était bien ce qu'ils avaient toujours pensé: ils avaient été punis d'une faute qu'ils n'avaient pas commis.

"Gaïa, tu es la Terre, tu devrais être la Justice même, et pourtant tu nous condamnes à mort pour quelque chose dont nous ne sommes pas responsables ! Nos parents souffrent assez de ne pas s'aimer en paix, pourquoi faut-il que nous soyons également privés d'amour ? Gaïa, tu es orgueilleuse. Tu refuses de nous accorder le bonheur car tu veux te persuader que tu as emporté la victoire sur nos parents. Mais l'amour vainc toujours, Gaïa, L'AMOUR VAINC TOUJOURS !"

Draco sanglotait à présent. Harry le prit dans ses bras. Il ressentait la même chose que Draco, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, tandis que Draco exprimait leur souffrance à tout deux de la plus belle éloquence.

"_Tu sembles être prêt à faire beaucoup pour sauver ton amour et ton bonheur, Draco. Jusqu'où irais-tu pour sauvegarder ce que tu revendiques ? Car tu me demandes bien de te laisser retrouver Harry quand bon il te semblera et de vivre normalement et pas en fonction des éclipses, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Harry eut un énorme pressentiment. Draco avait préparé quelque chose, c'était certain, mais pourvu qu'il ne fasse rien de démesuré…

"Gaïa, en échange de notre bonheur à Harry et à moi, je suis prêt à te donner cinquante ans de ma vie ! Tu pourras me faire mourir cinquante ans avant le jour où j'aurais du mourir normalement !

-QUOI ??! Draco, c'est hors de question !!! Tu ne vas pas gâcher cinquante ans de ta vie pour moi ! Et si tu meurs cinquante ans avant moi, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, moi ? Hurla Harry, les yeux fous de souffrance.

-Harry, s'il te plait, c'est notre seule chance, tais-toi par pitié, supplia Draco en essayant de le faire taire.

"_Harry a raison, Draco. __A quoi me servirait ta vie ? Une pauvre vie humaine ? Je réfléchis depuis quelques temps à cela, je savais que tu allais me le demander. Il est hors de question que je lève la punition."_

Harry émit un sifflement de rage, tandis que Draco manquait de tourner de l'œil.

"_Mais il est possible que je la remplace… Je lèverais la malédiction qui pèse sur vous et vous permettrai de vivre et de vous voir normalement et quand vous le désirez à une condition."_

Harry et Draco étaient tendus, ils savaient que la décision serait retorse et à ne pas prendre à la légère.

"_Pour chaque année que vous passerez ensemble, une étoile mourra dans le ciel. Et pour chaque jour, une fleur se fanera. Les étoiles punissent la Lune, et les fleurs –qui mourront d'un trop-plein de soleil- seront la pénitence du Soleil. Votre bonheur coûtera la vie d'organismes vivants."_

Harry et Draco restèrent muets pendant quelques secondes. Puis, ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

"Cette décision n'est pas de notre ressort, si nous la refusons, nous sommes condamnés à mourir car nous ne pouvons vivre l'un sans l'autre, et si nous l'acceptons, d'autres vies s'éteindrons. Ce n'est pas loyal."

Soudain, une voix murmura dans leurs têtes, et ils sursautèrent violemment.

C'était celle de la Lune. Puis celle du Soleil qui la rejoint. Ils levèrent la tête, et remarquèrent que le Soleil et la Lune étaient toujours tout les deux dans le ciel, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se toucher. La confrontation avec Gaïa avait arrêté le temps.

_"Harry, Draco, acceptez le marché proposé_", murmurait la Lune.

_"Des fleurs, des étoiles, il y en a des milliers dans le monde…"_ Continuait le Soleil.

"_Mais _

_saisissez votre bonheur, mes enfants, et soyez heureux. Les étoiles et les fleurs qui mourront revivront un jour sous une autre forme, mais un enfant à moitié humain et à moitié astre, il n'y en aura plus jamais. Ne gâchez pas votre existence." _Leur dit la Lune d'une voix douce.

_"Ne gâchez pas notre amour_", chuchota le Soleil.

Puis, ils se turent. Harry et Draco avaient les larmes aux yeux. Gaïa attendait leur réponse patiemment.

D'une seule voix, ils répondirent:

"Nous acceptons ton marché, Gaïa."

_"Enfin des enfants raisonnables… Vous allez entrer en transe pour la dernière fois et rentrer chez vous. Puis, vous ferez comme vous voudrez. Si vous voulez vous retrouvez ou même habiter ensemble, la nature ne s'opposera plus à vous."_

Une bourrasque de vent souleva une vague de sable, et la présence de Gaïa disparut. Dans le ciel, seul le Soleil régnait en cette après-midi de mai. Tout était redevenu normal.

Harry et Draco se regardaient, émerveillés.

"On a réussi ! S'exclama Draco en revenant sur terre.

-On va pouvoir être ensemble pour toujours…"

Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent, et c'est sur ce baiser qu'il tombèrent en transe et rentrèrent chez eux, l'un en Alaska, l'autre en Afrique.

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être heureux.

Quelques temps plus tard, très haut dans le ciel, le Soleil et la Lune regardaient avec attendrissement leurs enfants s'aimer dans un jardin, dans un village nommé Godric's Hollow, en Angleterre. Ils étaient retournés là où ils étaient nés. Là où, chacun leur tour, le Soleil et la Lune s'étaient aimés indirectement pour les avoir, et leur offrir leur plus grande joie: l'amour.

**FIN**

_**Bon ok, c'était super gnagnan et guimauve, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même ! Et puis, on a toujours besoin d'un peu d'amoouuur ^^ lol **_

_**Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette idée ? J'espère que ce OS était compréhensible, car à certains moments j'avais l'impression d'être vraiment tordue ^^ **_

_**Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**_

_**Anabanana94**_


End file.
